We Share The Same Blood
by Znka the ace of spades
Summary: This is a twisted story of events between the great Highblood Marakin(credit to whoever it belongs to) and Natasha who feel they are black for one another, but are they really? Rated T for language
1. Prolouge

We Share Blood  
A Homestuck Fanfiction  
I own nothing but the story, Natasha and Panther-Mom  
Prologue

" Come along Natasha. "  
Scared and only four sweeps old Natasha wasn't sure she was ready for this, her sensitive self had just witnessed three deaths, and they weren't even to the door yet, trembling the young girls knees locked together, her hands held in front of her chest clutching the strings of the bloody red gift bag her bright purple eyes wide with fear as she stared at her lusus.  
" D-do I r-r-rea-really hav-have to g-go. I heard th-the su-su-sub-subbjugators are r-really mean. "  
Her lusus rolled its eyes and the large panther romped back to its grubling and nipped the back of the child's deep purple sweater dress, careful of her lavender curls, lifting her, Natasha squealed in horror and used one hand to hold her dress in place, not caring that she wore leggings, and now her shoe was falling off, flailing she tried to juggle everything in her tiny hands her short frame shook as they neared the door.  
' This is it I'm going to die, my lusus is trying to kill me, oh gog, oh gog, oh gog. "  
Panther-mom dropped tiny Natasha on the hives front step, the building towered over Natasha's head as she stared up, head tilted back, then there was a creak, jumping Natasha flinched as a young boy opened the door, he was so much taller then she was, so much bigger, so much...scarier.  
" Hello motherfucker, "  
" Eep! " Natasha ran and hid behind her Lusus petrified, absolutely terrified clutching the panthers back leg in fear, not even recognizing she'd dropped her red gift bag before the boy.  
" What the fucks wrong motherfucker, " The boy grinned wickedly, looking amused that she'd run, they all ran when they saw him, after all his father was the mighty subjugator king.  
" Please Panthermom can we please just go, I'm so scared. "  
The panther just rolled its eyes, " Is your father home Marakin? "  
" No, not yet motherfucker, come the fuck inside and you can wait for the old bleating beast, " The boy named Marakin snickered violently and stepped to the side leaning on the door starting smugly at the tiny girl.  
' She's so small, I could crush her in my hand, '  
He laughed under his breath as Natasha shook visibly, stepping behind the panther that walked foreword into the darkness of the off looking tent like hive." You mothfucking dropped something motherfucker."  
Marakin had to stiffen a laugh as Natasha nearly fainted, fear drained all the color from her face as she trembled reaching down to pick up the gift by the strings. Her body tensed, as his large frame pushed off the door and loomed over her his hand resting on the other side of the doorframe to bend down at her level.  
" Boo."  
Natasha screamed bloody murderer, a bone chilling scream that made Marakin chuckled, " I'm black for you little motherfucker, but your funny as shit, "  
Natasha slumped against the door, she couldn't do this, this boys as just so terrifying, takeing the bag she shoved into his chest then ran, scrambling to get away, yet the child only made it a few steps before barring into the leg of another giant troll. Freezing she, shook and looked up tilting her head back to stare at an even bigger version of the boy who she believed was called Marakin.  
" Oh gog, " Natasha stumbled back and fell onto her rump starting up in fear at the smiling face of the Highblood.  
" Well he-motherfucking-llo, lil mama. "  
The troll king stared down at Natasha amused she was so small and so tiny. Resting his hands on his knees he crouched before her, his wild untamed mess of hair jutting out in all directions swayed as he crouched to be eye level with the girl.  
" Well look at you, pretty little motherfucker, cute as shit. "  
Natasha couldn't believe it as she stared in utter disbelieve THIS man was related to THAT boy, Natasha was still startled but slowly a light lavender purple flushed her cheeks as she looked away quickly.  
" Cute motherfucker, huh lil mama, you're a cute motherfucker, have you met my motherfucking son yet, he's a real motherfucker."  
Natasha nodded fast, and quick, but still looked away trembling.  
Marakin was making gag faces as he watched his father charm the small girl, scowling he stormed inside and across the wide room, throwing the bag into a pile of other gifts, it was his fifth sweep, today as his wriggling day, but he wasn't happy, but yet again Marakin was never happy.  
Lifting the child in his arms he carried the young girl back into the tent like hive and romped after his son.  
" Here hold this, "  
The Highblood dropped young Natasha onto Marakin who growled as he fell to the floor under her, Natasha's squeal echoed as she jumped up accidentally stomping on the boys hand.  
Marakin roared and snagged her leg from under her driving her to the floor as he pounced her body Laing over her with anger in his eyes.  
Natasha stared up at him, eyes wide, heart pounding she reacted, on pure instinct, driving her knee up to his groin she slammed it viciously into his bone bulge and rolled with it, flipping them over till she lay above him a small hand curling around his slender throat the other raised back her nails clicked into long claws. Stopping short the girl froze and stared down at him with wide fearful eyes, eyes that met amused eyes of the subjugators son.  
Marakin hadn't been ready for that one, apparently the girl wasn't as useless as he thought, the amusement in his eyes turned to amazement as he watched a lavender purple color rise upon her cheeks, dusting under her brilliant purple eyes.  
" You have purple blood, sea-dweller! "  
Marakin accused baffling Natasha.  
' Is this boy a moron we share a blood color. '  
" A-actually it's I-indigo.. I-I wear m-ma-makeup to l-lighten the color. "  
Natasha stammered and looked away quickly.  
Marakin stared in shock as his father howled with laughter at his sons slack jaw moron look.  
' I share blood with THIS! '  
Marakins idiot look turned sour as he rolled her off, she landed with a soft thump at his side and sat there as he slowly rose to his feet brushing himself off he made a 'hmph' then stuck his hand out to her looking away with a scowl.  
Natasha stared up at him then at his clawed hand then tentively she slid her smaller hand into his, yanked to her feet she yowled loudly and fell against his side one hand against his chest the other in his hand.  
" S-sorry. "  
Drawing back quickly only to be yanked back, Marakin bowed down and hissed into her ear.  
" I have black feelings for you, "  
That Natasha knew, and her purple eyes glowed the pupil slitted like a felines a cat like smile graced her expression.  
" I have black feelings for you too. "  
The two exchanged looks then separated, Marakin stalking back toward his father, Natasha to the pile of present to collect hers in her small arms, then she ran up and grabbed him by the shoulder forcing him to turn around she shoved the bag into his hands again.  
" Happy Wriggling Day, "  
Natasha hissed softly, her fear for him subsided to know they both shared mutual black feelings, then she ran back to her lusus side who was waiting at the door.  
" Thank you for having us Highblood, " Natasha bowed as her lusus nodded it's head and with that they departed.


	2. Chapter 1

We Share Blood  
A Homestuck Fanfiction  
I own nothing but the story, Natasha and Panther-Mom  
Chapter One

Already her body ached from the tight cramped space, not to mention being smashed up against a hard lean body wasn't making this any more comfortable for her either. Her slender frame was flush, straddling the waist of a yellow eyed juggalo it wnt a comfortable position.  
Markin was breathing evenly his eyes shut, constantly he reminded himself that it was to hide in a small place so no one would notice they were in here, but still for bing black or grey, or whatever for one another this position was having a startling affect on his body. Markin breathed a soft growl as he dug his claws into Natashas narrow waist making the tiny girl jump against him with a shrill yip.  
" Eek! "  
" Hehehehe, "  
"Stop it you ass, that stings, you're gonna get us caught, "  
Natasha brought her curled fists down against his chest in a most unladylike manor, earning a snort from Markin who rolled his now open yellow eyes. Natasha took his hands from her hips and pinned them to the cabinet walls behind them holding their laced fingers to the wood so that he couldn't atempt another tactic like that.  
' God how did I get paired up with this dick head, '  
Yammering away in her head Natasha cursed and raved, she should have gone hiding with The King Highblood, and not this ass, startled from her thoughts by the feel of something slick sliding against her ear and the tickle of fur in her nose she jumped again harshly and jerked back a little.  
" Did you just lick me you sick pervert,"  
Her appalled look was answered with a coy smile that had a slimy indago muscle sliding against the lower lip, Markin loved watching the horror spread across her face, but not as much as he liked the deep indigo flush that peppered under her eyes in a delicious manor. Rage bubbled up in Natasha's breast bone as horror twisted her features,  
" Why you-"  
Marakin leaned foreword and gliding his tongue along her cheek curling that slimy muscle over her blush, earning a shriek from Natasha. Marakin chuckled deeply as their cabinet door was swung open and the two where captured in two strong hands and dragged out into the dim lighting of the afternoon, caught by Highblood.  
" Haha! Found you two, how about best ten out of eleven? "  
The Highblood suggested, he'd never had more fun then when he'd been a young boy, and it was funny finding his son and Natasha curled in the most peculiar positions just so they could both fit in a smaller hiding place.  
" No I think I've had enough of this two sweep child, "  
Natasha's snippy voice echoed as she swept a disgusted glare over Marakin.  
" Aww come on honey you haven't even tried the missionary position," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
Natasha lunged for his throat with her razor sharp talons for nails, with a feral growl of anger, but was restrained by the back of her leather jacket, the King Highblood chuckling a deep rumble.  
Natasha was nearly six sweeps, and Marakin was almost seven sweeps and was still the ass he was back then, though Natasha had shed her cocoon when her and Marakin had had their first fight together, and he'd nearly blinded her, she had two long scars going through her left eye to prove it.  
Highblood chuckled and dropped the pair of teenage children to the floor, Natasha huffing mad as she reached over and slugged Marakin violently in the jaw knocking the boys head to the side, yet when he glared back at the hostile female he just grinned like a moron, they both had grown so much, closer as enemies and more angry toward one another.  
Their styles and ways of speaking had changed much, Marakin kept his vulgarity, and now stuck with black and purple stripes not to mention he now wore clown makeup much like his father, which he so much enjoyed scaring Natasha with, and his hair was highly unruly, sticking out like his fathers.  
Natasha had outgrown her stutter and was now a level headed thinker, her lavender hair had been chopped off and spiked back and up in sharp spikes from which Marakin thought it funny to stick paper where she couldn't get at. Her horns where tall, no longer just small meow beast ear like horns but now horns that arched up much like Marakin except her horns crossed half way through before continuing in an arch looking almost like a figure eight with half of the top missing, on her horns Marakin liked to hang lights which annoyed the hell out of her as well. Her style had turned from cute dresses to leather jackets and black jeans with a wife beater, along with big black boots, she even went as far as to wear spiked bracelets and chokers, her eyes had darkened even further and shed mimicked quiet a bit of Marakins vulgarity.  
Highblood stared down at his son and Natasha who was currently holding the front of marakins shirt in the closed fists of her hands a hostile look on her face which Markin returned by smirking, the King Highblood sighed shaking his head.  
" All right you two, I think it's time we go, Marakin needs to get back to hunting, "  
The two teens looked up at Highblood, Natasha releasing Marakin who was smirking angrily, the two separated quickly glaring at each other, they couldn't believe each other, at six sweeps they'd changed so much.  
Natasha glowered at her enemy, though he'd turned more into an annoying best fiend you wanted to murder, but she couldn't help but care for him just a little, not that she'd ever admit it.  
Marakin smiled lazily at Natasha, had you told him a sweep ago he'd be hanging out with her he would have laughed in your face, yet here he stood next to a girl who mirrored his intense hate, and a woman who for now was the only one he knew who could ease his anger, he respected her, and cared for her, no he wouldn't stop a fight for he but he'd help her tend to her wounds not that he'd ever own up to it, they where so different and very similar, the one thing that had changed the most was their height, Natasha like many of their kind had grown larger, taller and with more lean cut muscle though she still remained a head shorter then Marakin.  
The two looked at each other and shook hands then separated Natasha heading back toward her lusus as Marakin left with his father.  
Natasha stretched and sat in her chair, slumped down her back hurt from the way shed been laying with Marakin in the cabinet, she couldn't believe he'd licked her, wait yes he could, Marakin seemed to enjoy watching her face twist in horror or discomfort the little fucker. Scowling she laid back and closed her eyes relaxing into her chair arms laying on each side, tomorrow was marakins seventh sweep, what should she get for him.  
' He did mention he was running low on face paint, but she was sure he would be getting a ton of that, ' sighing she sank in her chair, maybe she shouldn't get him anything and just punch him, just like the had.  
Marakin was soundless as he walked next to his father, his heart nor head was in hunting, he was still missing something, he still needed to get Natasha a gift for her birthday last week, he hadn't gotten her anything then had punched her telling her that could be her present, which she retorted by punching him in the face, which in his opinion was uncalled for. Sighing he jumped startled when his father thwacked the back of his head.  
" Boy get her out of your head and focus," he hissed.  
Marakins face flushed dark indigo, which he hid just barely behind his face paint, growling at his father.  
" I don't know what your talking about, "  
" Suuu~re" the Highblood chuckled and the two proceeded to the hunt.


	3. Chapter 2

We Share Blood

A Homestuck Fanfiction

I own nothing but the story, Natasha and Panther-Mom

Chapter Two

Pacing never didn't all that well for Marakin, not when he was two and certainly not now. " Where is she! " A low growl emitted from his throat as his sharp teeth gnashed together, the pacing becoming mildly alarming to the other guests whom had been invited to the small private party of Marakin Makaras wriggling day.

The King Highblood stared at his son from across the room, his yellow eyes fogged over with worry, his sons behavior wasn't what is should be, perhaps the boy was anxious for a fight from Natasha, or was it something else, after all you don't just declare black on someone the first time you meet them.

Marakin continued to pace before his throne, causing the guests to feel unease in the atmosphere, the tension was thick to the point you could almost taste it, more often then not Marakins was thrown glances of worry, all were wondering what had him so upset.

As the Highblood was about to call the party to an end the hive doors clattered open a blue blood, the son of the Zahak family, clattered to the floor armor and all, lip split wide and blue blood oozing from the swelling feature.

" I don't need a god damn invitation "

That unmistakeable growl echoed through the front hall, an indigo tongue sliding its way out along painted black lips that curled into a cocky smile.

" Hope I'm not late or anything. "

That smile turned cocky, like the gleam in those glittering purple eyes, stalking forward with a distinctive swish to her hips Natasha moved like water, fluid and with purpose.

Marakin let out a feral snarl as he stalked toward her, the tension in the room rising and drawing tighter then a bows string, his yellow eyes where like burning stars full of anger and purpose, with one goal in mind the boy moved like an animal.

" Oooo baby you give me chills when your all predator. "

Natasha shivered dramatically, taunting Marakin, pushing the boys already over worked limit with her perfected innocently sexy slur and adding a little purr to the end of it.

" Your Late Natasha, "

Marakin came to stand toe to toe with the lavender haired girl, his eyes raking over her body, she looked divine as she stood there a cocky grin on her painted face, wait painted. Marakins eyes widened considerably at the white and black face paint smeared over her elegant features, white base with black lids, a black nose and whiskers. Marakin didn't understand as he worked his gaze across her body, the room fallen silent awaiting their princes reaction to Natasha.

Clad in sin Natasha knew she was irresistible, sporting fresh washed hair that hung to frame her face in a seductive manor, a skin tight dark violet tube top covered with a spiked leather jacket, then dipping lower to show off a teasing strip of her pale grey stomach between her top and flexible black mini skirt. Marakin couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

" Am I? Hm? I guess I forgot, "

Natasha watched in satisfaction as the hurt played across Marakins eyes in a flash.

" Yeah I guess "

Marakin tore his gaze from her body as the tension in the air began to evaporate, guests began to visibly relax as Marakin shifted his weight then turned and stalked back to his throne signaling for the party to continue on, and it did, music kicked up and chatter swirled through the room, more lively now then before.

Natasha gave a look of bafflement to the Highblood, who simply raised one shoulder in a mock shrug, a silent conversation passing between the others Highblood and the young subjugulator. Sighing Natasha made a lap around the room, mingling with all the other guests and their children, yet making particular point to avoid Dulscar and The Condinencion, crazy ass sea dwellers, yet all the while she refused to part with the plastic gift bag decorated with skulls upon its black base, growling at anyone who came to close to touching it.

Marakin greeted his guests with mild interest, annoyed when groups of other female juggalos blocked his view of the other guests, but more importantly blocking his view of Natasha who moved around the room. The dark haired girls batted their eyelashes and flaunted their figures, but Marakin had seen it all, from the horns on their heads to the horns they carried at their hips. Huffing he sat back uninterested as the girls all wished him happy wriggling day and offered him their gifts, to which he pointed to the table, the girls seemed upset none of their advances worked.

As the party began to wind down, Natasha still had yet to put down that president, Marakin still had yet to move from his chair and all the guests still where having a blast even as it all began to wind down. Natasha moved toward a table suddenly, completely dropping her conversation with Mind fang who seemed annoyed at the sudden change of heart, pushing through the guests she gained attention fast, everyone turned to watch as she walked toward the table full of gifts Natasha just couldn't do it, she tossed the skull bag onto the table then proceeded to turn wanting to just leave. As she stepped away from the table her slender frame collided with a thicker bulkier body as an arm reached over her shoulder and captured the strings of the plastic bag.

Marakin was not one to miss something Natasha did, surprise attack to the slightest twitch in the corner if her mouth as she fought a smile or pushed back tears, and her certainly wasn't going to miss something like this. He'd moved from his chair and toward the table as she had been to focused on the task shed preformed to even notice him, now standing before her he was reaching over her to catch the strings of the gift ducking his head down as he hooked the bag on his first two fingers.

" Thank you Natasha, "

Marakins free hand slid between her other arm and her side as he planted his palm firmly against the table edge behind her, ducking down just slightly to thank her.

" Burn in a fire pit, ape, "

Natasha's tongue was sharp today as she tried to push around him, but to her surprise she met more resistance then she first anticipated she would, her hands pressed against firm toned pecs. Alarmed Natasha jerked her head up, nicking Marakins jaw with her sharp horns, her eyes fixated on the indigo that oozed yet Marakin acted as if he hadn't even noticed it.

Snaking his hand at her side around Natasha's waist he placed his much larger palm against the small of Natasha's back with with minimal pressure he drew Natasha against him startling the girl. Natasha fell hard against Marakin indigo painting her face beneath the paint as she hissed deep in her throat but it didn't stop Marakin from holding her close eyes closed as he gave her a affectionate hug.

" Okay get off me you overgrown monkey! I'm not your lover,"

Crunch, Natasha planted her boot hard against the arch of Marakins foot making him howl in alarm and jump away from her, retracting his grip to jump around cursing, the scene causing a giggle to bubble up behind Natasha's scowling lips, the corners twitching in amusement. Huffing Natasha sashayed her way to the door, thanking Highblood along the way for inviting her and like a breath of fresh air she was gone, whisking away into the evening light.

-/-

Late that night, the gifts untouched all but one, a single square object cupped in the large hands of Marakins palms, his face twisted into one of an unknown nature for subjugulators his eyes glued to the photograph framed by a deep indigo painted piece of wood, all hand crafted he could tell from the intricate designs and patterns etched into its surface. It was a picture, the fist picture, and hopefully not last, he'd received of Natasha, it was very recent since it was a photo of her git-up for his party, face pain and all. Signing he reclined back in his chair tilting his head against the back of the throne to stare at the photo with interest, why would she put on that paint, he knew very well she hated it, and the last time he'd forced her to wear it her eyes has become bloodshot and her skin an unsightly indigo not to mention it gave her the sniffles and made her eyes water.

" Marakin, son it's time for bed, "

Highblood entered from the back door, leaning on its frame watching his sons face with interest.

" Comming, "

Came a mumbled response, moving Marakin tucked the picture into his hands smoothly and climbed from his chair and move sluggishly past his father toward his room up in the tower of the hive.

" What am I going to do with you..."

The Highblood chuckled and shook his wild mane before trudging after his son toward his own room.


End file.
